thxfandomcom-20200213-history
THX Trailers
In its 35-year history, THX has had many different trailers, some official, others fanmade. Here's the full list. Official Trailers *Wings - The very first THX trailer. Released in 1983 (35 years ago), this trailer introduced the world (and its unsuspecting ears) to THX. *Broadway on DVD- If you can't recognize this trailer from your childhood, you probably live under a rock. This THX trailer introduced the (in)famous blue rectangle and the iconic Deep Note. *Cimarron - The first alternate THX trailer. There are thunder sounds in the Laserdisc version. Very spooky. Even spookier is that the early versions ruined some theaters' speakers. Yikes! *Grand - A THX trailer with a different Deep Note and the first to have CGI, this was released to commemorate 10 years of the company. A lot has happened since that milestone if you think about it. *Simpsons - This was originally a segment from the episode "Burns' Heir," but the people at THX loved this so much they made it an official trailer. To this day, the trailer is referenced so much even the staff itself is starting to get annoyed. *Tex 1 - Probably the...um...third most popular logo, the THX logo accidentally breaks down and a robot named Tex fixes it. There is also a slightly extended version of this trailer on Disc 2 of the North American DVD release of Finding Nemo. It can be only seen on Pixar movies such as Cars, Toy Story 2, A Bug's Life, and Finding Nemo: Disc 2. *Tex 2: Moo-Can - Back by popular demand, Tex plugs into the power of THX, but it's not long before things go awry. It can be only seen on Pixar movies such as Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo: Disc 1, and Toy Story. *Broadway 2000 - A trailer used in 1999 at THX theatres, seen before Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It's very underrated and needs more attention. *T2 - The inspiration for Cavalcade, the Terminator 2 logo arrives, which gets blasted into pieces by a shotgun, melts, and turns into the THX logo. *Cavalcade - Inspired by the T2 trailer, this is a showcase of the dark and stormy side of THX. *Bounty - It was only shown in THX theaters during their 20th anniversary. *Horton - It was only seen at THX-certified theaters showing Horton Hears a Who. *Chicken LIttle - The same as Horton, but with Runt and Ace, and with one line from the movie and the rest of the lines being different, and the -1.5/lower pitched Deep Note (as heard on DVD/Tex/Zegfield/Tex Action, It was only seen at Tuvalu theaters showing Disney’s Chicken Little. *Shrek - some'BODY ONCE TOLD ME'...uh, I mean, This THX trailer reveals the secrets of the pre-2015 Deep Note with Shrek and Donkey. Seen at THX-certified theaters showing Shrek 2 and Shrek 3, but was delayed due to a feud between Dreamworks and Disney at the time. *Amazing Life - An entrancing and calming THX trailer, and a fan favorite, even among most THXphobes. *Tex 3 - An EXTREMELY rare THX trailer used in THX-certified cars and the 2006 DVD release of District B13. *Simpsons Tex - The THX robot mascot, Tex, fixes the logo while Homer is asleep. After a while, Homer finally loses it and kills him. *Broadway 3D - A colorful 3D twist on the classic Broadway trailer. The light tunnels were actually footage from the film Avatar. *Musical Wisps - A logo that was, sadly, never used. ;-; *Eclipse - Current THX trailer as of 2018. The scariest trailer so far. *It Evolves - A variant of Eclipse to coincide with Razer's purchase of THX Ltd. *Sphere - Could be found on 4K products in the future. *Genesis - Trailer made to celebrate THX's 35th anniversary. THX says it will celebrate the company's past and focus on its future. This trailer was originally intended to be released in the summer of 2018, but wasn't released until that time the next year. Create a THX Trailer Contest (2006) *Whoa - A man puts a disc in a DVD player and turns it on. The THX logo on TV zooms in and pops out of the TV *Jobe - Uh, so there are ripples...and then...uh...okay, we have no idea how to explain this. *A Good Idea *The Audition *Audience *Phobia *Beyond Imagination *Big Sound'+' *Luminous *Shards *Horror Sound- Name says it all. *We'll Certify ANYTHING! + = Lost trailers. Rest in spaghetti, never forgetti ;-; Custom Trailers *Custom THX Trailer - Uploaded to Dailymotion on February 26, 2007 *My Own THX Logo - Uploaded to Dailymotion on February 26, 2007 *Sergifilm - Uploaded to YouTube by 3DARTHD on October 26, 2010 *Duckbeaver THX - Uploaded to YouTube by Duckbeaver on May 9, 2007 *Grenade - Uploaded to Youtube by Mark Zinga on August 14, 2006 *Bouncing Green Ball - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth on January 17, 2015 *Broadway but the blue border is an oval - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth on July 30, 2016 *Patrick Star - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth on April 18, 2013, then published one day later. *Past Movie Posters Blow Away - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *Normal (Generic trailer) - Uploaded to Youtube by John Howarth *John Making the Deep Note - Uploaded to Youtube by John Howarth *Magic Boy - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *Danjhely Running - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *SpongeBob (2015 trailer) - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *Mario and Luigi - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *Coloring Polygons - Uploaded to YouTube by John Howarth *THX Accident - Uploaded to YouTube by flippysREVENGE *Moon - Uploaded to YouTube by JosefMetzler *Transformer - Uploaded onto YouTube by dadat35 *Norrisfilm - Uploaded to YouTube by graphicsguy03 *The Amazing World of Gumball - Uploaded to YouTube by ROBLOX Troll**. The video is listed as DillonThxguy. *Curious George - Uploaded to Youtube by ROBLOX Troll** *Annoying Orange - Uploaded to Youtube by Anthony Burdick *LittleBigPlanet - Uploaded to YouTube by disney Pippo Rossi Italia *Tex 5: Farm Can - Uploaded to YouTube by Kyle Choy *Ambient - Uploaded to YouTube by Jack West *Hum - Uploaded to YouTube by Jack West, again *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Uploaded to Scratch by LockdownTF4 *The BFDI Movie - Uploaded to Scratch by LockdownTF4 *Yoshi's Trap - Uploaded to YouTube by MarioFan260 *THX Badland Chungs - Uploaded to YouTube by Hozyxx Category:Trailers Category:THX Wiki